


MLaaTR Season 4

by Lillith_the_creative



Category: My Life as a Teenage Robot
Genre: Action, Canon Compliant, F/M, Gen, Non-Graphic Violence, Some Romance, extended series
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:09:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29762895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lillith_the_creative/pseuds/Lillith_the_creative
Summary: You remember this old Nicktoon? Probably not. Anyway, here's a much needed Season 4!
Relationships: Brad Carbunkle/Melody Locus, Jenny Wakeman/Sheldon Lee (one sided)
Kudos: 1





	MLaaTR Season 4

Ah, My Life as a Teenage Robot. A show with an interesting concept, fun characters, actual continuity (to some extent), and good writing. Shame, they canceled it to make Sponge Bob season 94 or whatever.

(Disclaimer: I have never seen Spongebob. For all I know, it could be an amazing show. However, I'm a teenager on the internet, so whenever I have a problem, I blame it on something I know nothing about.)

Anyway, I know about the fan project to revitalize this. I'm going to try and stay loyal to the original cartoon, but if that project goes anywhere, you can expect this fic to differ greatly.

Also, my biggest complaint with the show is that the episodes seem to move too quickly. As such, I will be using a 20-minute format instead of a 10-minute one.

To give some excitement, here are brief summaries of the first 12 (out of 24) episodes:

**1\. Replacement Anxiety** \- After a few failed missions, Jenny fears Dr. Wakeman plans to replace her.

**2\. A Mission Without Her** \- With Jenny out of commission for routine repairs, Brad, Tuck, and Sheldon must stop an alien invasion on their own.

**3\. Power It Up** \- To prove that he isn't the Silver Shell, Sheldon tries to bring the Silver Shell to life.

**4\. What an Idiot** \- Krackus repeatedly fails to defeat Jenny.

**5\. Hydro-electric Hijinks** \- After hearing about Brad's awesome pool party, Jenny asks Dr. Wakeman to make her waterproof.

**6\. Once the Best of Friends** \- After learning that Misty is working with Vexus, Jenny wonders if she was ever really a friend.

**7\. Blue Shell** \- Jenny tries to help Sheldon get a girlfriend. A human girlfriend, that is.

**8\. The Battle for Metal X** \- Dr. Wakeman learns of a rare metal that would help Jenny get stronger, but three villains want it too. Brad and Jenny search for the perfect birthday present for Tuck.

**9\. Sibling Rivalry** \- XJs 1 through 8 compete with Jenny for a spot on a robot sporting event.

**10\. Raggedy Android Strikes Back** \- The old exosuit returns... with a new host.

**11\. One Woman Army** \- With control of the cluster lost, Vexus tries to conquer Earth all on her own.

**12\. Return to Cluster Prime** \- Jenny and her friends intervene in a power struggle between Vexus and Vega.

Stay tuned!


End file.
